The present invention relates to a card type mechanical key including a mechanical key verification code formed by a mechanical code pattern, and more particularly, to a measure for preventing tampering with a mechanical verification code.
Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3090369 describes an example of a card type mechanical key. The card type mechanical key includes a plurality of holes laid out in a pattern so as to function as a mechanical verification code. Further, the card type mechanical key fits into a wallet or a card case in the same manner as a credit card or a driver's license. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-142886 describes an electronic key powered by a battery to perform locking and unlocking through wireless communication. The electronic key includes a card type mechanical key that functions as a locking and unlocking means when an anomaly occurs, such as when the battery voltage becomes low, and wireless communication becomes difficult. A card type electronic key that improves portability has also been proposed.